What Happened To, Together Forever?
by VivaciousLove
Summary: Just two weeks ago, Sasuke made Neji the happiest person in the world. Now, he had brought misery to both lives. Will Sasuke chase as far as he can to get the love of his life back?[Ratings will go up, slight SasuNaru, mild mpreg, possible rape]
1. Chapter One: Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

A/n: I listened to 'Stay With Me' by Danity Kane soooo many times! Heheh. Good song. Try listening to it and reading at the same time…it might…bring out the mmod. Or something. My original plan was to mix this with 'Pout' but, I didn't really want to have a sad/angsty story in there so, tis seperate. :D I dunno...this sorta made me cry...cause...I'm a sap.

-

What Happened to: 'Together Forever'?

-

Neji tiredly walked around Sasuke's apartment, finding that all the lights were off and all the curtains closed. It was eight in the morning and Sasuke wasn't assigned any missions this week. As Neji toured around the house, lazily dropping his ANBU mask and gloves onto the table, he had decided to surprise Sasuke by sneaking into the bedroom and just lie down with the sleeping prince. Slowly creeping, Neji found something much more than a sleeping Sasuke. Much more.

"Sasuke…" Neji softly whispered, not even able to hear his own voice, " Naruto…?"

Sasuke alertly snapped his eyes open, quickly sitting up from the bed, looking panicked. The burnette saw Sasuke completely shirtless, possiblly naked under the layers of bed sheets. It was the same thing for the sleeping blond boy next to the Uchiha.

Holding back the waterworks Neji did not want to show, he bit his lower lip, hard. He covered his eyes with his with his right forearm. Not wanting to see any of this.

"Neji…please, before you could say anything baby…please don't---I can explain," Sasuke said, gripping the sheets beside him.

" I--I--I can't look at any of this, " Neji began to rush off, hearing Sasuke call out for him. But by then, Neji was out of the apartment.

---

Naruto awoke to the yell of Sasuke's voice. The blonde didn't feel like sitting up at the moment,. within seconds, he could feel Sasuke getting off the bed and could hear the rustle of clothes being rashly put on. By that, Naruto immediately sat up, frowning.

"Why in hell are you changing already? Are you really that eager to get out or something?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke didn't reply at first, but could only glance at Naruto before even putting on a shirt. He had mumbled something about 'Neji seeing us' and the raven haired boy ran out of the bedroom, leaving a very annoyed blonde. But then he thought about what Sasuke had said.

_Did Neji really see us?_

_---_

He practically ran out of the house, looking for the crying brunette. Sasuke began to curse under his breath, while scattering himself around the town. He finally caught up with Neji, who was on top of the Hokage Mountain, sitting in a corner, rubbing his tears away. As fast as lightening could hit, Neji turned around, glaring at Sasuke. He still had tears running down his face, but he didn't care anymore.

"What the hell do you want now Sasuke? Are you really going to tell me that I had found you and Naruto sleeping together by mistake?" The Hyuuga hissed icily.

"…No…" Was all Sasuke could mutter to say. He couldn't think on how to explain the situation. Mind completely numb to the things happening around him.

"You know…Uchiha,"

Uchiha? Neji hadn't called Sasuke that ever since they were kids. And when they called each other by last name, it was only thing to make them sound tough and to idicate that no affection is wanting to be used.

"I've been thinking about all that time we spent together, how our usual weekends went, how we would just enjoy out presence among each other. And I must admit, I was pretty fucking happy. I was actually happy, " He continued, more hot eye droplets rolled slowly off Neji's flushed cheeks, " And you remember out first date right? We just walked around the local park, talking about whatever good and bad things that happened to us. You actually gave me a pink wild flower, and said I'd look pretty with a pink flower in my hair…I felt somewhat insulted since it felt like you were stating that I looked like a girl. But after than night, spending the evening with you, I couldn't stop thinking about that damn flower. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I began to laugh at myself to even think of liking another male. But as soon as we began to spend even more time with each other, I thought about that whole liking thing again decided, it doesn't seem that bad. Maybe it was just you I was attracted to."

Sasuke had listening intently, remember the same memory. He watched Neji get up on his feet and began to walk around in that little corner, staring at the stone ground.

"And then later, we…well, you know what we did. It was that one night. That one night at the Hyuuga house. My uncle found us together. When my uncle had rushed you off home, he began to scream words that I thought a human being shouldn't be saying to one another. Of course, my uncle being the old fashioned type, he shunned that whole homosexual thing. It took quite a while for my uncle to sink in. But later on he had said, I was a branch of the Hyuuga clan and branch members did not have to give off-spring. So, in his own way, he had cooled off. "

Now, Neji played with a pebble on the ground with his foot, rolling it back and forth. Sasuke had no idea that the Hyuuga family was against a relation like theirs. It amazed him. He stood their, listening to Neji speak, wanting to say something comforting, but nothing came out of the raven haired boy's mouth.

The older man continued once more, "And that whole off spring thing, I began to think, about children. Heh, as weak as it sounded, I always had this distant thought in my head of you and I actually have a child. Of course, since with all these jutsu and such these days, anything is possible right? I would walk around my room at night, looking at my abdomen, and thinking of a child that maybe one day that would grow inside of me. But, males are not able to produce off-spring, so I had forgotten about the idea. I didn't want to tell you because you might have thought that the whole idea seemed quite idiotic. I thought it was idiotic too. Me carrying a child of an Uchiha? And both parent's would be male? What in hell would that be, I thought. I wasn't only worried about that, I was worried about other things too. Like, you might not feel ready for that sort of thing or rather you would leave me because I was simply useless for a certain time being."

Sasuke could only show an expression of surprise. He wouldn't think of that whole idea being idiotic at all. It seemed quite a handful, but yet, worth trying out a thing such as male pregnancy. But what Sasuke was supirse most of all was that, Neji actually gave a thought of carrying his heir of the Uchiha clan. Did Neji really loved him more than Naruto would? His relations with Naruto were a bit rocky, they were on and off. Until Naruto couldn't bare with that type of relationship. So they had moved on, Sasuke with Neji and Naruto was to be with Sakura. Sakura knew about their relations of before and was shaky with the whole thing. She had grown more and more in love with Naruto. But… somehow…

Walking up to the suddenly silent Hyuuga, Sasuke gently put his hands on Neji shoulders, hoping that Neji might have calmed down. That wasn't the case. Neji shook Sasuke hands off his shoulders and glared again. He seemed angrier now.

"But why would you even care about that? I mean, you …you…your having a relationship Naruto now right? So, all of those stupid words I said weren't even worth saying. And crying over you isn't worth it!" Neji stuck his left hand right in front of him and removed a silver band off his middle finger. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. But he just threw the ring at Sasuke, who caught it, and looked straight at the Hyuuga. Puzzled now.

"Before the day I had left for my mission, you had made me the happiest I have ever been. I was struck by those words of being together forever and that we would always take care of each other. I can't even believe we had sex that night, because I was so fucking happy. And the day I left, I told Tenten about the who evening you had planned and that were to be engaged. She was ecstatic and almost forgot about the whole mission. I was the same way. But happier. I even spent my nights looking at the fucking ring thinking about you and I. When you tell me 'Together Forever' Sasuke, don't go off running to other people and sleeping with them. Your not telling me that you want us to be together."

And with that, Sasuke could only see Neji disappearing into thin air, leaving the Uchiha with a silver band and tears in his eyes.

"What in hell have I done to drive us distant, when just two weeks ago were walking together, not even knowing where in hell we where off to." Sasuke said to himself as he collapsed down to the ground, feeling all sorts inside his heart.

TBC.

---

Yes! I made a story! Sappy and whatever crap! Please review! I'd really appreciate them:D Sorry, for the crappy grammar, I haven't wrote anything for a while and well, I'm feeling under a the weather. So, this came up. I'm acting like a big sap(like I said!), but please review to make this so called author happy! I know it's short! But it will be longer in the second chapter! Promise! And upates will be much quicker! ;D Mark my word! And more on Sasuke in teh next chappie :D


	2. Chapter Two: Sasuke

-

Chapter Two: Sasuke.

-

Sasuke arrived home later than afternoon, with a note on the door to his apartment. No doubt the note was from Naruto, who Sasuke suddenly left all alone without telling much why.

_Sasuke,_

_Meet me at that local bar near the Ichiraku Ramen Shop around three. We have to talk about what had happened this morning._

_Naruto _

After reading that, Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to meet up with Naruto. He felt so tied up with the events of this morning that he didn't want to do anything at all. Just sit and cry was all he wanted to do.

But Uchihas' don't do that. They would think of a solution on how to fix their own personal problems, no matter how far they had to go. And Sasuke wanted to go as far as he can to get Neji to forgive him. They have been together for quite a while and spending all that time together can't just go down the drain. Especially when Sasuke had proposed to the Hyuuga not too long ago.

The Uchiha slammed himself onto the bedroom wall, wanting to feel more pain than ever. He glared at his bed as if it were an evil object. But then again, it wasn't evil. It was that they shared together. The bed that Neji would sleep on every night, with Sasuke cuddling next to the brunette and just take in his scent. Vanilla and peaches. It wasn't a strong, but it was strong enough to make Sasuke swoon. Swoon as if he were in love for the first time. And now, Sasuke would be sleeping all alone. With no one to cuddle. No one to wake him up in the morning to tell him that breakfast is ready and that he should get off his ass. Sasuke would be awake by the time Neji had entered the room, and would pretend to sleep. When Neji had reached his patient point Sasuke would just grab Neji's wrist before he would leave the room and just pull him onto the bed with him and tease around for a little bit. Apologizing to Neji and trailing butterfly kisses all over a blushing Neji. After a while, Neji would remember the food and the two would eat a cold breakfast together.

But now, the word 'together' wouldn't even be in Sasuke's book. There was only 'alone'.

Remembering memories of before, it began to bring tears to the raven haired boys eyes. He knew that showing tears like that were signs of weakness, but when he saw Neji cry, it didn't seem weak at all. But seeing himself cry, it just looked like a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. But why is it so different with Neji?

Getting off the wall, Sasuke crumpled the note that Naruto had left and wiped his pity tears. He had to get out of his apartment. It would just make him sad staying, reminiscing on those memories that seemed so sweet, yet struck a pin to his heart.

---

The Afternoon was sunny and bright, with the towns people chirping and going on with their business. They don't know what happened between the two Prodigy lovers. And if they knew, words would travel to the Hyuuga clan, and if Sasuke had to deal with Hyuuga Hiashi, it would be a kick in the ass. Hiashi may be strict on Neji, but he cared about his nephew and would consider killing anyone to cause such harm. It was the same with own children. And for a fact, Sasuke didn't feel like getting killed by his now, ex-fiancé's uncle.

Maybe when Sasuke had reached his courage, he would tell Hiashi everything. Or maybe he wouldn't. He still pondered on that thought.

It was three thirty in the afternoon when Sasuke arrived at the tiny bar next to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto was sitting on a bar stool, stirring his drink with his straw, as if he was lost in deep thought. Sasuke sat next to him and apologized for being late. The blonde didn't say anything. He just continued to stir his drink as if it were much more important than talking about this morning.

The bartender asked Sasuke what drink he wanted, but he told the bartender that nothing for now would be good. But later a drink or two would be okay.

"Sasuke, did you talk to Neji today?" Naruto started, still stirring.

Sasuke fell quiet for a moment and opened his mouth, "I did. But I didn't really say anything to him. He was the one who talked. All I did was listen. And the things he talked about won't leave my head,"

"…I told Sakura…about…well, you know," Naruto sighed tiredly, in a way, ignoring what Sasuke had just said.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Naruto and Sakura have been together as long as Sasuke had been with Neji. And to both of them, that felt like a long time.

"She was angry at first, I thought she would actually explode or something, but she just said that it's good that I actually told her and that she would stop suspecting things. So, she began to pack and called Ino and now she's staying with her. She told me that we should have some time apart and that we could get in touch in two weeks or so,"

"But are you sure she's not just saying in her own way that you two broke up?"

Naruto chuckled. Trying hard to show that he isn't so down about the whole situation. "I'm sure of it. We've done it before and it worked. I usually go on with the whole old daily routine of training and annoying Tsunade Baa-chan about wanting more missions. Missions tend to cheer me up." There was a pause right after, " So how angry was Neji about finding us together like that?"

The question struck Sasuke hard in the head, wishing that Naruto didn't ask that question. But, he did tell about him and Sakura. It seemed like an equal match. But Neji was new to this sort of thing. And he had find out about it the hard way.

"He…uhm, he looked so angered and yet so upset. He wouldn't stop crying and just threw the ring I gave to him back at me. I told you that I would propose to him before that mission he had of two weeks,"

"And I was happy for you. That you finally had the guts to actually want to be with someone who is willing to be with you, to love you no matter what you did. But…"

Sasuke frowned, feeling so much guilt. "But Neji wouldn't love a person who would betray his feelings like that,"

"Hmm," Naruto responded.

"But, Naruto, what do you feel? I slept with you, and we hurt the people we promised to spend our days with."

Naruto suddenly stopped stirring his drink and looked at Sasuke, "I feel like the most horrible person in the world right now. Sasuke, we don't even love each other. Those sparks between us have vanished. And within those two weeks that Neji was gone, and me telling Sakura-chan that I was out on a D rank missions, I feel like I've lied to the whole world. I don't even know how we ended up sleeping together yesterday night."

Sasuke scoffed at himself, mentally telling himself he was a fool, "We were drunk. And I needed to talk to someone for those two weeks that Neji was gone because I don't even know if I made the right choice. I was afraid that things between Neji and I would be different if we would to be engaged. I felt scared. And you just happened to be there when I needed to talk to someone. But the feelings I have for you are restricted to only friendship. And I don't think of you more than that. But I have to apologize to you for making you…you know about yesterday,"

"I let you, Sasuke. You don't even need to apologize to me. I didn't know if I still have feelings for you, but I know deep inside of me, I knew I couldn't leave Sakura-chan alone. I was confused and I wanted to really find out if I still had those feelings. And it looks like, I don't. I love you as a friend, not a lover." Naruto's face saddened a bit, and took a sip of his drink.

"And you really do love Sakura huh?" Sasuke smiled sadly. Not because Naruto didn't carry feelings for him, but he felt as if he experimented with people feelings.

"I do. I love her so much." Naruto began to cry. He looked the other way, wiping away his tears. "But I guess, we can never let go of our first loves huh?"

---

Arriving home late, Sasuke had walked home feeling slightly drunk. He stumbled to his bedroom, dropping himself to his bed. He had a couple of drinks, while talking to Naruto and some other people who sat beside the Uchiha.

He buried his head into his pillows and bed sheets. It smelled much more of Neji rather than Naruto. And Sasuke was glad. He didn't want the smell of vanilla and peaches to ever vanish. But if it were to vanish, Sasuke would feel as if Neji had vanished out of his life.

"Neji please come back, I'm sorry baby." Sasuke whimpered, before falling into a deep sleep.

"I miss you already,"

TBC

---

Okay, well, that was sorta short. I'm sorry poeple. Please review for me! I'm going to the hospital so I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I can today. So, I hope for some good reviews! Next chapter will be up soon! I keep my word! I hope I can get back from the hospital soon and just get better o///o I hate being sick! -screams at the sky-

I listened to: Let Go by M-Flo, Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage, How To Save A Life by The Fray, Final Distance and Flavor Of Life by Utada Hikaru and some other songs while writing this fic :)


End file.
